


Made For Sorrow

by milesmaitlandae



Category: Prodigal Son (TV 2019)
Genre: Major Original Character(s), Major character death - Freeform, if u like just comment so i can do more, kind of new to all this lol, trigger warning, warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-13 08:28:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21241154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milesmaitlandae/pseuds/milesmaitlandae
Summary: Hey! you made it to the end! I know I am not the best writer, I kinda suck at writing but I mean im trying :')if you liked this then please ask if you want another one :)





	Made For Sorrow

Gil was getting coffee for his teammates, I mean a boss would definitely do it. If there kind. Gil was one of them, he was kind, and he was family. He went into his office and started to drink his coffee. He hadn’t yet handed the coffee to his teammates. He was worried. But of what?

  
  


**1 month earlier**

  
  


_ “YOUR FIRED” _

_ “What-” _

_ “You punched a police man! You really think we wouldn’t fire you!?” _

_ “HE DROPPED HIS GUN” _

_ “It’s what killers do Bright, they do as your told then they shoot, it’s there stradegy” _

_ “I don’t have to be reminded what a killer does…” _

_ “Right, well we think you going through some sort of Mental issues, PTSD or your turning into your father.” _

_ “MY Father is a Serial Killer! He is a Mental Psychopath who kills people, I am NOTHING close to my father!” _

_ “Yeah well-” _

_ “When your going to fire someone, first ask for there gun” _

Bright gets up and practically throws his gun on the table, and he leaves.

He walks back home and stumbles across someone familiar. Someone who saved his life, or more likely Bright saved his.

“ _ What are you doing here?” _

_ “Fired, what else” _

_ “Told you the FBI wasn’t for you” _

_ “Well, I guess you're right” _

_ “Come one, I’ve got something for you” _

_ “What now Gil?” _

_ “You’ll love it” _

_ “Will I now?’ _

Gil just nods. 

**Present Day**

_ “I’m worried about him JT” _

_ “Your not the only one, Gil hasn’t even passed us our drinks. You think he’ll be...ok?” _

_ “Bright? No. He seems unwell” _

_ “Well Im thirsty so I need a boost-” _

_ “JT NO! Don’t just go storming into Gils office” _

JT rolls his eyes

_ “Fine!” _

_   
_ _ “Where’s Bright anyway?” _

_ “Didn’t you hear? He didn’t come today” _

_ “Wait what? He didn’t come today?” _

_ “Why do you think were all worried” _

_ “Then why did Gil bring 4 cups of coffee if Bright isn’t here” _

_ “I don’t know, he might pay him a visit.” _

**At Malcolm's House**

Malcolm got up from a nightmare, a very bad one. He had a nightmare of his father coming in and manipulating him. He drank the tea his mother left for him, (he drank it quite fast) but he felt odd, he felt sad. All these mix emotions. Until someone knocks the door he looks up. He walks to the door, very slightly opening it. He was about to say something when his father knocked him out....

**At The Office**

Gil finally decided to get up, and give the coffee to his group. In his eyes you can see sadness. What’s bothering him? What  _ happened _ to him? Gil is always a big fluffy soft guy. 

_ “You alright boss”?  _ JT says looking at his coffee like its missing something

_ “Yeah- yeah I'm fine.”  _ Gils says drinking his coffee

_ “SO! JT and Dani, what with the new case?”  _ He said clapping his hands hard on the  _ “SO” _

_ “Oh that. Right. JT, leader please.” _

_ “Oh well let's see we have a case that is.” _

While JT and Gil were speaking Dani got a phone call from Malcolm.

_ “D..dani-” _

Malcolm sounded hurt, wounded. He sounded as if he was- 

_ “MALCOLM! Are you alright? Are you hurt” _

Dani yelled his name and made Gil and JT look up. Gil looked even more worried

_ “What happened?”  _ Gil said

_ “I don’t know…” _ Dani with her eyes saddened

_ “D ...dani...y...you know the case..you all were working on…?” _

_ “Malcolm..Malcolm what happened!?”  _ She sounded desperate

_ “H..he came..he...he hurt me…” _

From there was silence. Gil was almost crying, he didn’t even think about it. He took his jacket from the hanger and he ran out of the police station. Dani and JT followed”

_ “Bright, BRIGHT! Stay with me on the phone!” _

All she heard was Bright yelling, yelling in pain.

Through the phone she heard a voice

_ “Oh my boy, it’s been so long. It’s finally your time. Your death” _

When she heard the voice he knew exactly who is was. 

_ “Gil HURRY” _

They took the nearest Uber and made it right to Malcom’s place. 

Both JT and Gil barged in his home

_ “NYPD DROP THE GUN!!!!!” _

Martin turned away and ran, leaving Malcolm on the floor. Dani looked terrified she could see the pool of blood coming to her feet. She saw it. The one thing she was afraid of. She saw it with her own eyes. 

_ “Malcolm! Malcolm! Hey please bud, wake up” _

The wound was already in to deep, Gil didn’t even want to look, all he did was kneel next to him.

_ “Dani ...it's over. We came here too late.” _

_ “No! GIL! PLEASE! There’s STILL TIME! PLEASE!”  _ She said trying to wake Malcolm up

Gil put a hand on her shoulder. 

_ “Dani, I’m sorry” _

Dani got up and hugged Gil. At this point he didn't care if Dani got her tears on his brand new jacket, he didn't care. All he did was hug her. He knew the future for him and the NYPD will be tough

JT saw and he for once cried. He felt sorry for the kid. They all did.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! you made it to the end! I know I am not the best writer, I kinda suck at writing but I mean im trying :')  
if you liked this then please ask if you want another one :)


End file.
